


Bobbi's angel and that time Lance saved it

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Little silly love stories [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But there was one thing that Bobbie loved more than anything else: the little porcelain angel that she puted at the top of the Christmas tree." </p>
<p>Bobbi's precious porcelain angel and the time it was rescued by Lance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobbi's angel and that time Lance saved it

**Author's Note:**

> I know it! Christmas has just passed but I still feel the scent . In addition , having finished the Christmas Week, I still have many Christmas promt to use. So here's a little 'healthy Fluff made in Huntingbird .

There were a few items that Bobbie really cared about in this world. Her batons, the Yoda mug from which she drank her coffee every morning, her pillow.

 

But there was one thing that Bobbie loved more than anything else: the little porcelain angel that she puted at the top of the Christmas tree.

 

Just like every year, Bobbie had pulled out of the small wooden box where the angel was reposed, to pass it to her daughter Isabelle.

 

But Buddy decided to run into the room at that time and the angel just missed the child's hands, and the fate of the precious object seemed sealed.

 

Lance knew the value that the angel had for his wife. She had told him that her mother had been the one who gave it to her, just before she died, and since then it had always been on top of the small Christmas tree placed in the corner of the living room of their small apartment, just before they divorced.

 

That's why Lance didn't even think when he made a perfect dive and took the angel as if he had received a pass during a game.

 

"Thanks honey" Bobbi said, kissing him on the cheek "You're my savior"

"Sorry mommy" said the girl, clinging to her leg.

"Belle, it's not your fault," Lance said, "You know, when Uncle Grant call Buddy for his meal, that damn puppy doesn't understand anything"

 

And after making sure that Buddy was actually in the kitchen with Grant to eat his hearty meal, Lance picked Isabelle making her put the angel in it's place.

 

The same place where the angel would be for all the years to come.

 

 


End file.
